Brittany - Sam Beziehung
Die Brittany - Sam Beziehung, am häufigsten Bram genannt, ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Brittany Pierce und Sam Evans. Überblick Ihre Freundschaft wird in Schwanengesang zu einer Beziehung, die an Tiefe erreicht, wenn sie in Tatsächlich … Glee "heiraten", nachdem sie glauben, die würde Welt untergehen. In Letzte Chancen mit Schuss gestehen sie sich ihre Liebe, jedoch folgt die Trennung in Vom Finden der Liebe, weil Brittany zum MIT geht. Staffel Zwei 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' Nachdem die New Directions beschlossen haben, "The Rocky Horro Picture Show" aufzuführen und Sam darin die Rolle des Rocky spielt, wobei er nichts weiter als goldene, enge Shorts trägt, meint Brittany später, dass sie es nicht erwarten kann, ihn darin zu sehen, worauf er meint: "Ihr werdet ab-drehen". 'Das Comeback der Teufelin' Während Sam Baby singt, spielt Brittany mit seinen Haaren und genießt seine Performance. 'Dicht ist Pflicht' thumb|left|Der KussDie New Directions spielen auf Rachels Party Flaschendrehen, wobei sich Brittany und Sam küssen müssen, was sie ausgiebig genießen, bis sie von Santana getrennt werden. Kurz vor ihrem Auftritt gesteht Brittany, dass sie nervös ist, was Sam ihr nachempfindet und äußert, dass sie nicht genug geprobt haben. 'New York!' Während Brittany My Cup singt, richtet sie einen Teil an Sam, welcher die ganze verwirrt dreinblickt. Staffel Drei 'Zukunft voraus' Die beiden stehen während You Get What You Give nebeneinander. Staffel Vier 'Britney 2.0' thumb|Sam hilft Brittany aus ihrem TiefBrittany nagt an der Fernbeziehung von Santana und wird zusätzlich aus den Cheerios geworfen. Wie der Rest auch, ist Sam besorgt um sie und tanzt später kurz mit ihr bei Gimme More. Nachdem aufgeflogen ist, dass sie Vollplayback gesungen haben, verlässt Brittany den Glee Club, weshalb Sam ihr später eine Karte gibt, die sie zu ihm in die Aula bringt. thumb|left|Während EverytimeDort meint er, dass er weiß, was bei ihr abgeht, das Vollplayback und Jacob Ben Israel vermöbeln, und macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie bewusst am Tiefpunkt ankommen will, um so ihr gloreiches Comeback zu schaffen, wie Britney Spears. Sam äußert, dass sie das hier als letzte Haltestelle ansehen soll, bevor ihr Zug zur Entgleisung gebracht wird, ein letzter Eingriff sozusagen. Brittany bedankt und schmiegt sich an ihn, wobei sie erwähnt, dass sie bereit ist wieder zu kommen, aber es sie traurig macht, dass der Glee Club sauer auf sie ist. Sam erwidert, dass sie nicht verstanden haben, was sie vorgehabt hat, wobei sie einwirft, dass er es schon hat und er hinzufügt, dass er denkt, dass sie beide nur dasselbe denken. Brittany äußert, dass es daran liegt, weil sie beide blond sind und er will wissen, ob es ihr gut geht, weil sie noch immer deprimiert wirkt. Sie antwortet, dass sie es nicht weiß und Santana es verstanden hätte. Als sie ergänzt, dass sie sie nicht nur als Freundin sondern auch als beste Freundin vermisst, sagt Sam Brittany, dass sie jetzt einen neuen Freund hat, der blond ist. Sie versteht zunächst nicht, wen er meint, so dass er ihr klar macht, dass er von sich spricht und ihr dann mitteilt, dass sie sich jetzt nur noch überlegen müssen, wie sie sie wieder in die Cheerios kriegen. Brittany lässt ihn wissen, dass sie schon einen Plan hat, der ihr auch gelingt. Danach sitzen die beiden im Chorraum nebeneinander, wobei Sam sie während Everytime ansieht, während sie woanders hinguckt. 'Wenn die Muse nicht küsst' thumb|Celebrity SkinSam spricht Brittany darauf an, dass sie Artie zu ihrem Vizepräsidenten macht, wenn sie erneut zur Jahrgangssprecherin gewählt wird und ihn nicht. Sie erklärt, dass sie nicht wollte, dass das ihre Freundschaft ruiniert und nimmt dafür Sarah Palin und ihren Goßvater als Beispiel, die sich "super nah" standen, doch als er sie bat sein Vize zu werden, verloren haben und nicht mehr miteinander redeten. Sie fügt hinzu, dass er ein toller Vize wäre, weshalb sie ihn an Blaine weitervermittelt. Während die sich Sam und Brittany auf ihr Rededuell vorbereiten, singen sie Celebrity Skin zusammen. Bei dieser wird er unter anderem gefragt, wie er zu seiner Vergangeheit als Stripper steht, worauf er ewidert, dass er sich nicht dafür schämt und sich im Zuge dessen die Klamotten vom Leib reißt, wobei Brittany ihm anschließend beim Einsammeln dieser zusieht. thumb|left|Auf der FeierAuf der Feier zu Blaine und Sams gewonnener Wahl, beglückwünscht sie ihn und erfährt, dass er sie für gestimmt hat. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm und meint, dass sie auch für ihn gestimmt hätte, wenn sie nicht so gern hätte gewinnen wollen. Sam äußert, dass er weiß, dass Verlieren "scheiße" ist, es jedoch manchmal auch etwas Gutes ist, wie bei Al Gore, der zwar eine Wahl verloren, dafür aber einen Oscar gewonnen hat. Brittany will überrascht wissen, ob das stimmt, was Sam zörgend bestätigt, worauf die beiden lachen und sie sich mit den Worten: "na wenn du das sagst" an ihn lehnt. Brittany meint, dass er immer genau weiß, was man sagen muss, worauf er eine seiner Imitationen macht und sie wieder zum Lachen bringt. 'Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht' Die beiden sitzen nebeneinander und sehen sich den Callback für die Hauptrollen des Schulmusicals an. Mit den anderen steigen sie dann bei Born to Hand Jive mit ein, wo Sam Brittany am Bein die Bühne entlang zieht. 'Dynamische Duette' Während Kittys und Marleys Peformance zu Holding Out For a Hero, verdeckt Brittany Sam die Augen, als Kitty den Spagat macht und sagt ihm, dass er nicht hingucken soll. 'Wiedersehen macht Freunde' Als Finn äußert, dass einer der Jungs mit Brittany das Tanzsolo bei Gangnam Style übernehmen soll und wissen will, wer möchte, meint Sam nur: "Hallo, White Chocolate!", steht auf und demonstriert seine Tanzfähgikeiten. Während Brittany begeistert klatscht, äußert Mercedes im Hintergrund dazu nur: "Oh Gott, nein nein!". 'Schwanengesang' thumb|Nach Something StupidNachdem verkündet wurde, dass der Glee Club für dieses Jahr vorbei ist, lockt Sam Brittany mit einer Spur aus Cheerios-Cornflakes, da er weiß, dass sie dienstags nicht frühstückt, in ein Klassenzimmer und gesteht ihr, dass ein Grund, warum Santana ihn immer fertig gemacht hat, der ist, da sie wusste, dass er auf sie steht. Er meint, dass Brittany der einzige Mensch ist, der wirklich versteht wie er ist, zu was sie sagt, dass er ja auch ein Genie ist und die meisetn Menschen solche nicht verstehen. Sie denkt, dass er eigentlich auch genau weiß, dass sie ihn ganz schön toll findet und seine Imitationen super sind. Sam merkt an, dass es ihn traurig macht, dass er nie ein echtes Liebeslied mit ihr singen konnte, was der Grund dafür ist, dass er sie hergelockt hat. Als er ihr das Notenblatt reicht, sagt Brittany, dass sie den Song liebt und die beiden singen Somethin' Stupid. Sam versucht danach sie zu küssen, doch sie weicht aus und erklärt, dass sie ihn zu sehr mag, um ihn der lesbischen Blogger Community auszusetzen, die, sollten sie das von ihnen erfahren, ihm Gewalt antun werden. Er meint, dass er keine Angst davor hat und beugt sich wieder vor, doch Brittany äußert, dass sie nicht kann und geht aus dem Klassenzimmer. thumb|left|Der KussSpäter sucht sie ihn an seinem Spind auf und lädt ihn zum Essen ins Breadstix ein. Brittany erklärt, dass sie darüber nachgedacht hat und nichts mehr verpassen will. Sie meint, dass, seitdem Santana weg ist, sie niemand mehr so zum Lächeln bringt wie er und äußert zur Blogger Community, dass diese zwar leiden werden, aber wissen, dass sie alle ihre Schwestern sind und Liebe Liebe ist. Die beiden küssen sich und nachdem sie sich gelöst haben, macht Sam eine seiner Imitationen und bringt Brittany zum Lachen. Sie lesen sich daraufhin gemeinsam Finns Rundmail durch und entscheiden sich, doch zur Glee Probe zu gehen, wo sie mit den anderen auf dem Schulhof Don't Dream It's Over singen. 'Tatsächlich … Glee' thumb|Sam und Brittany heiratenBrittany verteilt Geschenke an die Glee Cluber, weil sie aufgrund der Maya-Apocalypse davon überzeugt ist, dass die Welt untergeht. Sie ist an ihrem Spind, wenn Sam zu ihr kommt und kurz mit ihr reden möchte, da er ebenfalls daran glaubt, dass die Welt am 21.12.12 untergeht. Die beiden gehen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und er zeigt Fakten auf, die dafür sprechen. Danach ist Brittany verängstigt, weshalb er meint, dass sie sich für den letzten Tag "läutern" müssen und sie beschließen, allen zu sagen, was sie wirklich über sie denken. Sie organisieren ein Treffen des Maca-Apocalypse-Clubs und laden zu diesem die New Directions ein. Brittany sagt ihnen ihre ehrliche Meinung über sie, was alles Beleidigungen sind, weshalb sie gehen und sie traurig ist. Sam äußert, dass er nicht verstehen kann, wie naiv sie alle sind und sie stimmt ihm zu. Er fügt hinzu, dass sie ja noch sich haben und da es die Welt noch vor Weihnachten nicht mehr geben wird, performt er für sie Jingle Bell Rock. Danach geht er auf ein Knie und macht ihr einen Antrag, da sie nur noch drei Tage zu leben haben. Brittany nimmt an und die beiden werden von Shannon, die sich zur Priesterin auf einer Maya-Kirchenwebsite hat weihen lassen, getraut. thumb|left|Have Yourself a Merry Little ChristmasIn seinem Gelübde sagt Sam, dass er sie schon immer super heiß und voll schlau fand, aber niemals erwartet hätte, dass sie eines Tages seine Seelengefährtin wird. Auch wenn sie nicht wissen, was die Zukunft für sie bereit hält, womöglich Tsunamis und furchtbare Seemonster, macht es ihm keine Angst mehr, weil er jetzt sie hat. Brittany sagt in ihrem, dass sie ihn, als er in den Glee Club kam, zunächst nicht wahrgenommen hat, sondern erst, als er Rich Little imitiert hat und ihr mitteilte, dass er ihn imitiert hat sowie ihr erklärt hat, wer dieser war. Da wusset sie, dass er etwas Besonderes ist und freut sich, seine ewig geliebte "Maya Sternenfrau" zu werden. Daraufhin sagt Shannon ihnen, dass sie sich küssen dürfen, was sie auch machen und Sam teilt ihr danach mit, dass sie die drei Tage, die ihnen noch bleiben, "voll" auskosten. Nach vier Tagen stellen sie jedoch geschockt fest, dass die Welt nicht untergangen ist, während sie aber immer noch verheiratet sind. Im Breadstix erzählen sie Shannon davon, die ihnen gesteht, dass es eine Maya-Kirchenwebsite nicht gibt und sie ihnen das Ganze nur vorgespielt hat, um ihnen klarzumachen, dass sie noch zu jung sind. Die beiden sind zwar glücklich darüber, mehr Zeit miteinander zu haben, finden aber diese Leere blöd, dass die Welt noch steht, weil die letzten Tage so energiegeladen waren. Daraufhin tischt ihnen Coach Beiste die Lüge auf, dass ein Archäologe namens Indiana Jones einen neuen Maya-Kalender gefunden hat und das neue Ende der Welt auf den 27. September 2014 datiert ist, was die beiden freut. Brittany und Sam singen daraufhin bei Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas mit, wobei er einen Arm um sie legt. 'Ladies First' thumb|Auf dem Sadie Hawkins-TanzAufgrund dessen, dass Tina einen Sadie Hawkins-Tanz vorgeschlagen hat, sollen die Mädchen den Jungs einen Song singen, um sie somit dazu einzuladen. Brittany singt daraufhin mit Marley Tell Him, wonach sie Sam fragt, ob er mit ihr hingeht. Er nimmt mit einer Yoda-Imitation an und bringt sie damit zum Lachen. Auf dem Tanz sieht Brittany ihm zu, wenn er No Scrubs singt, wobei er spielerisch ihr Gesicht berührt. Nachdem er von seiner Mission mit Blaine zurückkehrt, tanzen Sam und Brittany langsam und haben sichtlich Spaß. 'Kalender Boys' thumb|left|In Figgins´ BüroBrittany und Sam werden in Direktor Figgins´ Büro gerufen, wo ihnen mitgeteilt wird, dass sie das beste und schlechteste Ergebnis beim Studierfähigkeitstest erreicht haben. Er geht sofort davon aus, dass er die höchste Punktzahl erreicht hat, wird aber eines Besseren belehrt, als Figgins verkündet, dass Brittany 2.340 Punkte hat, während Sam nur magere 340 hat. Er ist niedergeschlagen, weshalb er von in ihr aufgemuntert wird, dass er nicht aufs College muss, wie der Rest der Zwölftklässler, sondern, aufgrund seines "Wahnsinnskörpers", Personaltrainer oder Begrüßer bei Abercrombie oder in deren Firmenverwaltung werden könnte. Daher ist Sam die nächsten Tage besessen davon, so gut wie möglich auszusehen und seinen Körper in Form zu halten. thumb|This Is The New YearBeim Shooting für den "Männer der McKinley"-Kalender, steht Brittany hinter der Kamera und schießt die Fotos, während er daneben steht und Anweisungen gibt. Später ist sie in Blaines Video für ihn zu sehen, um Sam davon zu überzeugen, dass er mehr als nur seinen Körper zu bieten hat und sagt über ihn, dass er der erste Mensch in Amerika war, der Sean Connery imitiert hat und durch ihn dessen Karriere erst so richtig Fahrt aufnahm. Später steht sie in der Schlange und lässt sich von ihm ihren Kalender signieren. Als Becky zu Artie meint, dass sie es schade findet, dass er ein T-Shirt anhat, sagt Brittany zu ihm und Sam, dass sie beide heiß sind und er stimmt zu, dass er begeistert von seinem neuen Ich ist. Die beiden singen und tanzen zu This Is The New Year mit. 'Die Diva in dir' thumb|left|Sam und Santana kämpfen um Brittany...Finn und Emma bringen anlässlich der Diva-Woche Santana als ihre "special guest"-Diva vor, was Brittany und Sam mehr oder weniger schockt. Brittany will von ihr wissen, warum sie ihr nicht gesagt hat, dass sie kommt, worauf sie die Gegenfrage stellt, warum sie nichts von ihr und Sam wusste. Später in der Aula konfrontiert Sam Santana damit, dass sie glaubt, die Sache mit ihm und Brittany hätte mit ihr zu tun, während sie erwidert, dass er naiv ist zu denken, dass es nicht um sie geht, da sie sich von ihr getrennt hat und Brittany sich mit ihm an ihr rächt, weil sie wusste, dass er der einzige Mensch ist, der sie nach Lima zurückbringen würde. Sam widerspricht ihr, meinend, dass Brittany nichts von Rache versteht, weil sie "Liebe" ist, während Santana entgegnet, dass das bald enden wird, sobald Brittany merkt, wie langweilig er ist. Da beide nicht kampflos aufgeben wollen, singen sie Make No Mistake (She's Mine), wobei sie aber nicht merken, dass sie von Brittany beobachtet werden. Danach fordert Sam Santana auf, sie gehen zu lassen, was diese mit "niemals" kommentiert.thumb|... was Brittany mit ansieht Später trifft sich Brittany mit ihr in der Aula und sagt ihr, dass sie nicht mit Sam Schluss machen wird, da sie ihn ehrlich mag und motiviert Santana dazu, nach New York zu gehen, 'Eine lässt das Lieben' thumb|left|Auf dem EmpfangIn der Kirche sitzen die beiden nebeneinander und winken Santana. Auf dem Empfang sagt Sam Brittany dann, dass sie auf alle Fälle schöner als die Braut aussieht, bevor er sie auf die Tanzfläche zieht, wo die beiden, sichtlich glücklich, den ganzen Abend tanzen. Während der Performance zu Anything Could Happen, tanzen Brittany und Sam ebenfalls miteinander. 'Heimliche Laster' thumb|CopacabanaAls Sam offenbart, dass sein heimliches Laster Barry Manilow ist und im Anschluss Copacabana singt, ist Brittany die Erste, die aufsteht und mittanzt, wobei die beiden zeitweise auch zusammen tanzen. Hinterher sagt sie ihm, dass sie stolz auf ihn ist und nennt ihn "Baby". Als sie später mit den Mädels Wannabe performt, rennt sie gegen Ende zu Sam und wuschelt ihm durch die Haare. 'Letzte Chancen mit Schuss' thumb|left|Im ChorraumAls Brittany verkündet, dass ein tödlicher Asteroid auf die Erde rast, zweifelt Blaine daran, meinend, dass sie das Thema schon mit der Maya-Apocalypse hatten und Tina stimmt ihm zu, fragend, ob es wahr ist, dass Brittany und Sam da wohl geheiratet hätten. Sie erzählt weiter über "Tubbington Bob", der Name des Asteroiden und meint am Ende, dass sie den Rest ihrer Zeit nicht damit verplempern wird, sich auf die Regionals vorzubereiten, wenn sie bei jemandem, den sie sehr liebt, noch etwas gut zu machen hat. Dieser jemand ist Lord Tubbington, was Sam verwirrt, da er davon ausging, dass sie von ihm sprach. Die beiden sitzen später im Chorraum nebeneinander und als Mr. Schue wissen will, wer alles besorgt wegen Brittanys Asteroidenprophezeiung ist, ist Sam der Einzige, der seinen Hand hebt. Er hat Brittany im Arm und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wenn Will beschließt, "letzte Chancen" zum Thema der Woche zu machen und verlangt, dass sie einen Song für die Menschen, die sie lieben, singen, um ihnen alles zu sagen, was ihnen auf dem Herzen liegt. thumb|More Than WordsDanach sind die beiden bei Brittany zu Hause, wo er mit ansieht, wie sie mit ihrem Kater schmust und diesem sagt, dass sie ihn liebt. Sie meint dann zu Sam, dass sie das Gefühl hat, dass Lord Tubbington sie nicht mehr liebt, weil er es nicht zurück sagt, und er schlägt vor, dass sie diesem einen Song singen könnte, um ihm so klarzumachen, was er ihr bedeutet. Brittany erzählt, dass sie ihm, seit dem er beim KKK (Ku Klux Klan für Katzen) ist, aus Protest nichts mehr singt, weshalb Sam ihr rät, ihn mit zur Schule zu nehmen, wo der Glee Club etwas für ihn singt, da sie so zeigt, wie sehr sie Lord Tubbington liebt und die anderen nicht mehr glauben, dass sie ihnen eine Katze vorzieht. Brittany ist begeistert von der Idee und sagt Sam, dass er trotz seiner schlechten Testnoten ein Genie ist. Daraufhin singen die beiden mit den New Directions More Than Words, wobei sie gegen Ende des Songs zu Lord Tubbington geht, während er ihr mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck dabei zusieht. thumb|left|Wieder vereintNachdem die Schüsse gefallen sind und Will den Kids die Anweisung gegeben hat, sich zu verstecken, krabbelt Sam au seinem Versteck hervor zu Mr. Schuester und Coach Beiste, um ihnen zu sagen, dass er hier raus muss, weil Brittany, die auf Toilette wollte, nicht mit ihnen im Chorraum ist und ihr Handy nicht dabei hat. Die beiden lassen das nicht zu und fordern ihn auf, sich wieder zu verstecken, was er zunächst auch macht. Danach versucht er es erneut, äußernd, dass er zu Brittany muss, weil sie ganz allein ist und will sich diesmal nicht davon abbringen lassen und weht sich verbissen und schreiend dagegen, wenn Will und Shannon ihn mit Gewalt festhalten und ihm den Mund zuhalten. Sam hat jedoch keine Chance und wird erneut dazu gedrängt, sich hinzusetzen, wo Artie ihn tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter legt. Mr. Schuester geht später Brittany holen und bringt sie und zwei weitere Schüler, die sich ebenfalls in den Toilettenkabinen eingesperrt haben, in den Chorraum, wo sie und Sam sich erleichtert in die Arme fallen. Nach einer Weile lösen sie sich und versammeln sich mit den anderen Anwesenden zu einer Gruppenumarmung. thumb|Auf dem SchulflurDie zwei begegnen sich, nachdem die Schule zu ihrem Alltag zurückgekehrt ist, im Flur, wo sie sich erstmal umarmen. Brittany will von ihm wisen, ob er sich wieder ein wenig besser fühlt, was er verneint und zugibt, dass er im Chorraum total verängstigt war, während sie ganz allein war. Sam meint, dass er immer nur an sie gedacht hat, was Brittany erwidert und verneint seine Frage, ob sie nicht an Lord Tubbington gedacht hat, damit, dass sie zuerst dachte, dass er der Schütze wäre. Er gesteht, dass er oft etwas zickig zu dem Kater war und merkt an, dass der auch nicht gerade nett zu ihm war, worauf sie ihm erzählt, dass sie dessen E-mail Account gelöscht hat, damit er Sam keine Hassmails mehr schicken kann. Er lenkt ein, dass er ihr Kater ist und wenn er ihr wichtig ist, er ihm auch wichtig ist. Er ist der Meinung, dass, dessen ungeachtet, sie etwas brauchen, dass wirklich ihnen gehört, weshalb er aufführt, dass sie schon eine Pseudohochzeit hatten und jetzt thumb|left|Kussüber die Gründung einer Pseudofamilie nachdenkt. Brittany will wissen, ob er an ein Pseudobaby denkt, doch er meint nur "besser" und holt zu ihrer Begeisterung eine Katze, die er Lady Tubbington genannt hat, aus seiner Sportasche. Sam lässt sie wissen, dass er bewusst eine dicke aus dem Tierheim geholt hat, damit Lord Tubbington sich nicht so gehemmt fühlt. Als Brittany fragt, wie lang die Katze in der Tasche gewesen ist, antwortet er zögernd "eine Weile", bevor sie ihm mitteilt, dass Lady Tubbington umwerfend ist und ihn küsst. Nachdem sie sich wieder lösen, sagen sie sich gegenseitg, dass sie sich lieben und singen später mit dem Rest des Glee Clubs Say in der Aula. 'Süße Träume' thumb|OutcastSam trägt, aufgrund der Ereignisse aus der letzten Folge, eine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung davon, weshalb er seinen Zwillingsbruder Evan erfunden hat, was Brittany den anderen Glee Clubern, die deswegen verwirrt sind, erklärt. Sie hingegen verhält sich "schräg", weil das MIT von ihrem super Zulassungstest erfahren hat und sie jetzt auf eine frühe Zusage drängt. Später tanzen die beiden kurz bei Outcast zusammen. 'Vom Finden der Liebe' thumb|left|Brittany macht per SMS mit Sam SchlussBrittany kehrt vom MIT zurück und verhält sich ziemlich unhöflich, da sie zum Einen alle Solos beansprucht und zum Anderen sämtliche New Directions beleidigt. Als Sam versucht mit ihr zu reden und ihr sagt, dass er sie liebt, sie aber gerade aus dem Ruder läuft, holt sie ihr Handy hervor und macht per SMS mit ihm Schluss. Ihre Entscheidung erklärt sie damit, dass sie zwar seine mit "Daunen gefüllten Kuschelkissenlippen" faszinieren, aber es vermisst Mädchen zu küssen. Sie fügt noch hinzu, dass es ihr nicht wirklich leidtut und geht aus dem Chorraum. thumb|Brittany nimmt doch an den Regionals teilSam, der wegen ihrem Verhalten besorgt ist, ruft Santana an und schildert ihr die Sachlage, dass Brittany sich seit ihrer Rückkehr vom MIT merkwürdig verhält und mit ihm Schluss gemacht, die Regionals geschmissen hat und aus den Cheerios ausgetreten ist. Als Santana versucht es herunter zu spielen, appeliert er an sie, wissend, dass er nicht zu ihren Lieblingsmenschen auf der Welt gehört, ihr aber immer helfen würde, wenn sie ihn fragt. Sam meint, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmt und Santanas Hilfe braucht, welche später zurück nach Lima kommt und mit Brittany redet. thumb|left|Ab...Bei den Regionals ist Sam im Publikum und sieht sich die Auftritte ihrer Gegner an, wenn Brittany auf ihn zukommt, zeigend, dass der Anruf bei Santana Wirkung gezeigt hat. Die beiden umarmen sich und lächeln sich an. thumb|...schiedBeim traditionellen Showkreis erklärt Brittany dann den Grund für ihr Verhalten und ihre Ausraster. Sie erzählt, dass sie bereits am MIT angenommen wurde und sie das Angebot akzeptiert, da sie dachte, nie den Abschluss zu schaffen oder aufs College zu gehen. Während ihrer Rede fängt sie an zu weinen und bedankt sich bei den Anwesenden, für das, was sie für sie getan haben. Als sie zu Sam, der den Tränen nahe ist, kommt, meint sie zu ihm, dass er der süße Junge vom falschen Gleis (eine Anspielung auf ihre Unterhaltung aus Britney 2.0) ist, der toll nachahmen kann und ihr Pseudoehemann ist. Sie geht zu ihm und umarmt ihn. Wenn Brittany ihm sagt, dass sie ihn so wahnsinnig liebt, kann auch Sam seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und erwidert es. Sie fügt hinzu, dass sie ihn sehr vermissen wird und er entgegnet, dass sie ihm glauben kann, dass er es auch tut. Staffel Fünf 'Bashing' Mercedes erwähnt bei ihrem Gespräch mit Sam, dass er mit Brittany zusammen war. 'Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt' thumb|left|PompeiiBrittany und Sam unterhalten sich kurz, nachdem Brittany im Bushwick-Apartment angekommen ist. Danach sind sie im Einkaufszentrum, wo Brittany bei Mercedes´ Shakin' My Head mittanzt, während Sam im Publikum ist. Später sitzen sie mit Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes und Rachel zusammen und besprechen das Drehbuch zu Rachels TV-Serie. Sam ist, wie der Rest auch, nicht begeistert ist, wohingegen es Brittany gefällt. Nachdem Rachel es veranlassen konnte, dass das Drehbuch umgeschrieben wird, sitzen Brittany und Sam wieder im Bushwick-Apartment und gehen die neue Version durch. Diesmal gefällt es Samm und den anderen, aber Brittany nicht. Später tanzen und singen die beiden bei Pompeii mit. 'Staffel Sechs' 'Homecoming' thumb|HomeWährend Home sitzen die beiden neben einander. 'Was die Welt jetzt braucht' Die beiden singen zusammen in Wishin' and Hopin' und danach versucht Sam Brittany und Santana zu trösten, in dem er ihnen sagt, dass Familie wie ein "Schokoladenkaramel" ist, "meistens süß, aber mit einer Menge Nüsse", was Brittany zum Lachen bringt. 'Eine Hochzeit' Als Kurt Brittany vorschlägt, dass Burt die Trauung vollziehen könnte, weiß sie zunächst, wer dieser ist, worauf Sam ihr sagt, dass es sich um Kurts Vater handelt. Später ist er auf Blaines, Brittanys, Kurts und Santanas Hochzeit. 'Träume werden wahr' Die beiden singen und tanzen zusammen mit dem Rest der New Directions und Erwachsenen zu I Lived mit. Songs 'Duette' *'Celebrity Skin' (Wenn die Muse nicht küsst) *'Somethin' Stupid' (Schwanengesang) *'More Than Words' (Letzte Chancen mit Schuss) 'Zusammen gesungen in einer Gruppennummer' Staffel Zwei *'Marry You' (Amor muss verrückt sein) *'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year' (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) Staffel Vier *'Don't Dream It's Over' (Schwanengesang) *'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas '(Tatsächlich … Glee) *'This Is The New Year' (Kalender Boys) *'Say' (Letzte Chancen mit Schuss) Staffel Fünf *'Pompeii' (Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt) Staffel Sechs *'Take On Me' (Homecoming) *'Wishin' and Hopin'' (Was die Welt jetzt braucht) 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' Staffel Drei *'You Get What You Give' (Zukunft voraus) Staffel Vier *'3' (Britney 2.0) *'Jingle Bell Rock' (Tatsächlich … Glee) *'Tell Him' (Ladies First) *'Make No Mistake (She's Mine)' (Die Diva in dir) *'Just Can't Get Enough' (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'We've Got Tonight' (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'Copacabana' (Heimliche Laster) *'Wannabe' (Heimliche Laster) Staffel Sechs *'Home' (Homecoming) Trivia *Beide haben in der Serie schon gestrippt. *Beide besitzen einen Kompass, der ihnen hilft, durch die McKinley zu finden. *Beide waren mit Santana zusammen. *Beide haben einen Song über einen Becher in einer Wettbewerbsfolge gesungen. Brittany sang My Cup in New York! (Nationals) und in Vom Finden der Liebe (Regionals), Sam sang Red Solo Cup in Die Zeit deines Lebens (Sectionals). *Beide werden wegen ihrer Ideen und ihrer Art Dinge zu sehen, als die "dümmsten" Mitglieder des Glee Clubs gesehen *In Die Diva in dir wird ihr Pärchenname, Bram, von Tina erwähnt. Kategorie:Beziehungen